


Dinner, Part One

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, musings, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to celebrate Tauriel's pregnancy, Fíli takes her and his brother out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still out of town, but finally I have internet!  
> Enjoy the next part of this series.  
> Unbetaed.

The restaurant looked rather fancy, black and white interior, red flowers on the tables, modern art on the walls.

Fíli was glad that he had been able to make reservations for this evening on short notice. He couldn't hide his smile while he was following the young waitress to their table for three. Kíli and Tauriel were directly behind him, he could hear them giggling and whispering with each other and when he turned around, he saw that they were holding hands, acting like newly weds.

Fíli knew that they had already made love that afternoon (Kíli had confessed it to him while he was taking a shower, getting ready to go out after a long and hard day of work, because the good news about her pregnancy had totally overwhelmed his little brother, as he explained, and he wanted to show her how much this, how much she meant to him).

But despite their agreement to never have sex with her (or the lovers they had shared before her) without the other knowing or while the other was absent, it didn't bother him. Maybe because he felt that all the rules they had established and all the agreements they had made didn't really apply to this relationship. It was something special, unique. Tauriel belonged to them, they belonged to her. Nothing could, nothing would change that. Period.

(And if he was honest he had somehow already ignored that agreement himself when Tauriel had tried to seduce them some time after her miscarriage in order to get pregnant again. Kíli had refused her whereas Fíli couldn't resist the temptation her beautiful face and gorgeous body provided. So, while Kíli was sitting in the living room, watching TV, he had sex with Tauriel in her bedroom, though, admittingly, Kíli took his turn the next morning.)

As soon as they were seated, the waitress lit the candle and asked them what they wanted to drink. Fíli would have liked to order a bottle of champagne to really celebrate their baby, but he thought that it would not be fair if he and his brother drank alcohol while Tauriel couldn't. So he just ordered a bottle of water. The way this place looked, the water would sure enough cost almost as much as a bottle of champagne.

Then, when the waitress brought them the menus, he could see for himself how much something simple like a bouillon or a salad cost and he felt his suspicions confirmed. Maybe this restaurant was not really what they could normally afford, but Fíli felt that Tauriel deserved this treat after all she went through.

“Wow, Fee, did we win the lottery or what?” Kíli immediately commented. Fíli chuckled. “No, Kíli, but don't you think that once in a while we should take out our girlfriend to a nice restaurant? And don't worry, little brother, when I say _we_ I mean of course that _I_ will pay tonight, even for your dinner.” Kíli rolled his eyes at him, while Tauriel took his hand into hers.

“Thank you, but that wouldn't have been necessary. You two are too good to be true!” Saying that, she leaned over to him , kissing him on the lips. Then, she turned towards Kíli, kissing him as well.

Fíli heard someone at the table next to theirs gasp and he froze.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two will follow soon!


End file.
